piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:C
C Cannibalism The act of one individual of a species eating all or part of another individual of the same species as food. Captain The master of a ship, the captain was responsible for its safety and oversaw its crew. Captain's Log of the Santiago.]] A personal journal kept by the captain of a ship, recounting the crew's exploits and discoveries. Jack Sparrow kept a log aboard the Barnacle.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Carbuncle A painful localized bacterial infection of the skin, commonly referring to a red, infected spot. Also a deep-red garnet or precious stone. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/carbuncle Careening Careening a ship is the practice of beaching it at high tide. This is usually done in order to expose one side or another of the ship's hull for maintenance and repairs below the water line when the tide goes out. This practice is also known as to "hove down". Cargo Material goods carried by a ship. Jack Sparrow was assigned to transport a cargo of slaves by Cutler Beckett. Carriage A wheeled vehicle, generally drawn by horse power. Cast To turn the head of a vessel, commonly away from the wind, in getting under way.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cast Cast off To throw the mooring lines back onto the dock in preparation for a sailing vessel to get underway.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cast%20off Cat o' nine tails The cat o' nine tails is a type of multi-tailed whipping device that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment, notably used by pirates and members of the British Royal Navy. Cat's out of the bag Old navy slang meaning the cat o' nine tails has been taken out of its bag, and is undoubtedly going to be used on someone.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Also an idiomatic expression meaning a secret has been revealed. Catholic A member of a Catholic church. CBP Abbreviation of The Curse of the Black Pearl, first film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Also TCotBP, CotBP or Curse. Ceremony An event of ritual significance, performed on a special occasion. Chain shot Two cannonballs or half-cannonballs joined by a chain; fired at an enemy ship to destroy its rigging. Chapeau In French, used to express appreciation. Chaplain A chaplain is a member of the clergy commonly serving a group of people not organized as a mission or church. Chaplains were often attached to a ship's crew. A chaplain served aboard the scuttled ship. Chief A chief was a leader or head of a group of people. Jack Sparrow was the chief of the Pelegostos, a title later given to the Prison Dog. Choice An option; a decision; an opportunity to choose or select something. One selection or preference; that which is chosen or decided; the outcome of a decision. Anything that can be chosen. The best or most preferable part. Chronometer A timepiece or timing device with a special mechanism for ensuring and adjusting its accuracy, for use in determining longitude at sea or for any purpose where very exact measurement of time is required. Circa Circa, often abbreviated as ca., ca, or c., rarely as cca. or cir, was a term used to mean approximately, around, near, or about a certain date. Classics Another name for the literature of the ancient Mediterranean world, especially Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome during Classical Antiquity. Cleaver Cleaver is a squarish, heavy knife used by butchers for hacking through bones. Clemency Clemency refers to amnesty and pardons; means the forgiveness of a crime or the cancellation (in whole or in part) of the penalty associated with it. It is a general concept that encompasses several related procedures: pardoning, commutation, remission and reprieves. Cleric A cleric, often referred to as clergyman, is a member of the clergy, especially one who was a priest, missionary or other religious professional. Clerk One who occupationally works with records, accounts, letters, etc. Clubhauling A risky maneuver whereby a ship tacks (turns sharply into the wind) by dropping one of the front anchors, the intent being to snag the anchor on the seabed and use the ship's momentum to swing it around faster than could otherwise be accomplished Cobardes Cobardes is a Spanish term meaning "coward". Come about To come to pass; to develop; to occur; to take place; to happen. In nautical terms, it means to tack; to change tack; to maneuver the bow of a sailing vessel across the wind so that the wind changes from one side of the vessel to the other; to position a boat with respect to the wind after tacking; to bring the ship full way around in the wind. Used in general while sailing into the wind, but also used to indicate a swing back into the enemy in combat. Commandeer To seize by force, usually for military use.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/commandeer Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner comandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Inteceptor]].Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Convent A convent religious community whose members, (especially nuns) live under strict observation of religious rules and self-imposed vows. Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard, spent her early life in a convent. Convert A person who has converted his or her religion or who was in favor of something that he or she previously opposed or disliked. Philip Swift once suggested that Jack Sparrow convert after the pirate asked for a way into Heaven. Cook A person who prepares food for consumption. Corporation A company or group of people authorized to act as a single entity. Corset A woman's foundation garment, reinforced with stays, that supports the waistline, hips and bust. Elizabeth Swann once wore a corset for James Norrington's promotion. CotBP Abbreviation for The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Other abbreviations for The Curse of the Black Pearl include TCotBP, CBP, or Curse. Creole A person of Spanish heritage born in the Caribbean. From the Spanish "criadillo", meaning "bred" or "brought up".P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Minuit was a Creole.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze Crier Also stylized as Cryer, it is an officer who proclaims the orders or directions of a court, or who gives public notice by loud proclamation; as, a town crier. Crimp Pirate slang for a swindler or a member of a naval press-gang. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/crimp Also the name of one of Jack Sparrow's crewmen: Crimp.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Crow's nest A platform or shelter for a lookout at or near the top of a ship's mast. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/crow's%20nest Cur A mongrel dog, especially a worthless or unfriendly one. Also used in reference to a mean or cowardly person. Jack Sparrow once called the Prison Dog a cur. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cur Currency Money or other items used to facilitate transactions; Paper money; a countable unit which symbolize real value Acceptance or use. Curse A curse is any expressed wish that some form of adversity or misfortune will befall or attach to some other entity, inflicted by any supernatural powers. Cut out the middle man "Cut out the middle man" is a known phrase, which means to go straight to the source, instead of getting someone to go for you. Cutler Beckett was considering to kill Jack Sparrow in order to use Sparrow's compass to find Shipwreck Cove. Cutlass A cutlass is a slashing sword that is short, thick, and slightly curved. It was often used at sea by sailors and pirates. Cutlasses were favored by sailors due to their small size and ease of use. The weapon was commonly used for cutting ropes, canvas and wood, and in battle for close quarter combat and boarding actions. They were reportedly still in use by the Royal Navy as late as 1941, and in Korea by a US Marine. Reports also indicate that the weapon was used as early as 1667 by French Pirate François l'Ollonais. Cutthroat A murderer, especially one who cuts throats; also an unprincipled, ruthless person. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cutthroat Cutthroats were known to frequent the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Notes and references